Connecting electrical devices together can be sometimes complicated to achieve.
A first issue is for multiple energy sources to accurately charge multiple batteries concurrently. In some applications such as in boating, typical energy subsystems are often challenged by the ability to accurately charge more than one accumulator from a plurality of energy sources. Common designs make use of battery combiners and battery isolators, which fail to apply best suited multistage charging to each individual accumulator, and further fail to ensure each accumulator is maintained optimally charged, hence compromising autonomy and decreasing battery life.
Another issue is that a typical power subsystem made of multiple components is inflexible with regards to customization and upgradeability; rendering most changes complex to realize (e.g. adding a supplementary energy source or storage device requires matching new devices power characteristics, ensuring electrical safety compliance is met, accounting for intricate physical integration requirements, carry-out proper electrical rewiring, etc.).
Another issue is that if they are properly connected, the electrical devices are usually unable to readily communicate together with the aim of optimizing power performance. This is due to the fact that each device may have a proprietary communication standard or protocol, or simply have no communication present (e.g. a battery charger, a switch or a selector, etc.).
Another issue is that when dynamic information and/or remote controls of an electrical power device is made available to the user, the absence of an interoperable interface renders the interconnection to the plurality of electrical devices together complicated to achieve and to then manage.
Another issue pertains to the expertise required by end users and owners in the modification, customization, maintenance and operation of an existing energy subsystem. In reference to the above, experts versed in electrical systems design are generally required to perform modifications to an energy subsystem as to ensure it operates as intended, is designed with optimal efficiency and meets safety regulation. The same applies to maintaining and operating an energy subsystem optimally in all circumstances. Experience indicates that inadequate expertise resulted in: compromised energy supply, equipment failure and damage, shorten components life, increased costs, and further raise safety concerns that even resulted in loss of life and property.
There is a need for a method and apparatus that will overcome at least one of the above-identified drawbacks.
Features of the invention will be apparent from review of the disclosure, drawings and description of the invention below.